Outcasted
by alpha darkwolf
Summary: A story based on what would have happened if Hiccup had left with Toothless before facing the monstrous nightmare and tries to find his place in the world. How to train your dragon 2 spoilers will be mentioned. Rated T (paranoid me) no inapropriate language. Disclaimer I do not own how to train your dragon or any franchises dreamworks does.
1. Chapter 1

Hello thanks for deciding to read my story! I hope you will enjoy reading it. Sorry for any errors you may find. Please be patient with me this is my first fanfic so I again apologize for any mistakes. I was shocked by the nomber of people reading so I changed the plot a bit to make the story go on longer and decided to add some other ideas. Now to the story!

"You are sooo busted!"

These are the last words Hiccup would hear from his long time crush as she ran off. Her words hurt him more than anything else that had happened to him.

Astrid meanwhile was running to tell hw village of what Hiccup had done. She was the perfect viking who acted first and asked questions later.

"Ta-da we're dead" Hicup managed to say before Astrid left the cove.

It took Hiccup an instant to formulate a plan. He would grab Astrid off the forest floor, get her on Toothless and give her the ride of her life. It had to work. How could someone remain unaffected by the feeling of flight and emotions this would cause.

All he had to do is get to her before she reached the village, convince her that Toothless was harmless, get her on and done. Simple as 1-2-3.

He was distracted from his thoughts by a dark figure walking to the other side of the cove. "Whoa, were are you going." Toothless' only response was a grunt that showed irritation.

Hiccup decided to follow Toothless and convince him of his plan. This process took 5 minutes enough for Astrid to get near the village.

"NIGHTFURY! "

This caused half the village to drop to the ground. This gave a black dragon the chance to make a quick change in direction seeing that their plan wouldn't work. No one noticed the small dot disapearing into the distance.

Astrid could only watch as the dot became farther and farther away. Eventually she was able to say, "Never mind it was just a bird" She managed to say this before peolpe gave her angry scowls.

Meanwhile Hiccup watched fromthe shadows how Astrid had decided to not tell on him. Shortly after both set out in direction to the east.

Later that evening Astrid was called along with her parents to Meade Hall. Astrid and her family took seat in front of Stoick, Spitelout, and Gobber were waiting.

Stoick began, "Astrid we need to know where is Hiccup and you were the last one to see him so tell us where is Hiccup?"

So Astrid explained how she followed Hiccup to the cove, her meeting the dragon and him leaving. By the time she finished everyone was shocked. Then Astrid noticed Stoick wispher to Gobber, then to Spitelout and finaly to her parents.

Stoick then spoke "Astrid it turns out Hiccup has betrayed us and since you helped him you have also betrayed us, as a result you and Hiccup are no longer part of the Hooligan tribe and will be banished until my death."

With that the meeting ended and Astid was told to pack up and be gone by morning.

What you think of the new chapter tell me in your reviews so I keep going cause this story has alot of gaps later on. Hope you enjoyed! Again special thanks to The Antic Repartee for their continued support and helping to make this story possible. If you have any questions or comments please feel free to use the review feature to tell me and I will try to answer your questions. If you want me to continue please review. Positive criticism is welcome.

Until next time alpha darkwolf out. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading my story! I was shocked from all the views so I decided to make this story longer than originaly intended. If you didn't notice the change of chapter 1 read it or this one might not make sense. Thanks again for the support and I apologize for any mistakes. Now to the story!

It had been about a month since Hiccup had left Berk and things weren't going to well. He had lost his map during the first week in a storm and had ben injured in a run in with some pirates while trying to get some supplies and now layed on a random island trying to ignore the pain. Toothless had understood that Hiccup needed rest so he had taken Hiccup into a small cave and was trying to start a fire before night set in. Slowly Hiccup managed to get near the fire and get some rest.

Meanwhile a small boat had just landed on the other side of the island with its one passenger seemingly unaware of the presence of another person nearby. The person simply anchored the boat, opened a small hatch and went to sleep.

The next day Hiccup was still in pain but could now walk since his injuries were limted to a few cuts across his chest and arms. Hiccup had managed to get awy with a decent bow, a quiver filled with arrows, two iron swords some basic armor and some silver. Despite his injuries Hiccup concluded that it was worth it. He only regretted not being able to use the bow and havig little ability in swordplay. He was glad that Toothless had come to his rescue or he might not be alive right now. Hiccup decided that once he was in better conditions he would learn how to shoot a bow and arrow and better use the swords.

After eating the little food he still had from yesterday Hiccup went exploring to see what he could use from the island. He had discovered that the island was relatively large so he decided to stay near the cave since it was well hidden behind a few rocks and there was a clearing nearby wher he could practice with his bow and sword. Hiccup seeing it was already early afternoon decided to get some food for his and Tootless' dinner.

On the other side of the island on the small boat the hatch opened and out came a hooded figure. The person then looked around and then went into the forest armed leaving to explore the area. The mysterious person stayed near their boat coing back often to check on their boat.

The next week Hiccup decided to fly around the island a few times to clear his head. Suddenly Hiccup noticed the small boat anchored to the beach. Hiccup told Toothless, "Hey bud I should probably check out that boat see if anyone's there."

Toothless replied with a growl but abliged. Toothless dropped off Hiccup in the forest nearby and goes to hide in the forest. Meanwhile Hiccup approached the boat cautiously armed with his sword having gained some practice. He spoke, "Hello, is anyone in there?"

Meanwhile the person was just emerging from the forest when they saw a man in armor approach the boat. They quickly yelled, "GET AWAY FROM MY BOAT!"

Hiccup upon hearing this quickly spun around and unsheathed his sword. Hiccup quickly replied to the hooded figure, "Who are you?"

Suddenly the person replied, "Hiccup is that you?"

"Astrid?" was the only thing Hiccup could say.

Astrid then lowered her hood. Hiccup, still stunned didn't notice a nervous Nightfury watching them intensely ready to strike.

Astrid then said,"Long time no see."

Hiccup replied, "Yes, it has been a while."

"How have things been going." Asked Astrid.

Hiccup replied "Not terribly bad but not so good either."

"What do you mean." Astrid inquired.

"Well it's a long story." Hiccup said shyly.

"Well I'm in the mood for a good story" Astrid responded eagerly.

"It's going to be dark soon why don't you come to my house, Toothless can pull your boat closer to the house." Hiccup said while calling over the dragon.

Astrid then remembered that Hiccup had a dragon. This made her become nervous about the situation. Then seeing that the dragon wasn't going to attack her she relaxed slightly.

Within a few minutes they were outside of Hiccup's cave and Tootless had been untied from the ship. Hiccup then spent the remainder of the afternoon and late into the night telling his an Toothless' story.

Thank you all for being patient with me I will try to update as frequently as possible usually 2 times a week I will answer all questions. Please REVIEW if you do or there is a jump in attention I will update more often.

Until next time alpha darkwolf out! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the fans. Just want to say hope your enjoying. If you have any questions or comments or ideas feel free to tell me and I will reply. Just a quick note for all future updates any dragon thoughts will be in parentheses ( bla bla) hoping to avoid confusion. Also I'm in the need for a beta reader if interessted pm me. Now for the questions I recived:

Guest 1 Astrid was banished because by letting Hiccup leave she became his ally and betrayed the vikings if she would have tried to stop him and explained the moment she got in the village she may have been allowed to stay.

Now with that cleared to the story!

After finding each other on the island things went slightly better. Both now had a permanent home and they weren't having to worry about intruders since Toothless was an excellent guard. Eventually Hiccup had healed from his wounds and had an idea.

"Hey, Astrid did you ever go against an opponent using swords with your axe?"

"No, no one in their right mind would try to fight me since I was one of the best on the island. Why?"

"Well I was thinking you should practice since almost everyone in the nearby villages are experts in swordplay and it would also help me get some practice."

"It's not a bad idea it also gives me an excuse to take out my anger on you" Astrid replied with a smirk.

"I thought you weren't angry at me"

"Well who am I to blame for me being banished from Berk for not killing you and letting you live turning me into a traitor against the vikings."

"Alright but remember that if you would've tried to kill me it would have resulted in your death not mine."

"You are not better than me in battles Hiccup and you should know that. "

"Who said that I would be the one fighting? "

With a quick whistle Toothless appeared out of the shadows and stood next to Hiccup.

Astrid replied "Oh come on, that wouldn't be fair he's the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself!"

Toothless merely growled in response.

"Exactly, my point if you tried to kill me you would have died for sure keeping me alive" Hiccup responded calmly trying to hide the fact that he wouldn't have killed her but would've probably knocked her out and then taken her with him.

Astrid grumbled in response "Fine you would have won but at least I would've died with honor" With that she stomped off to the cave.

After their little argument Toothless nuzzled Hiccup to the cave.

"Hey bud, what are you doing she wants to be alone."

Toothless just continued to push Hiccup to the cave until he finally gave up and just headed to the interior of the cave wher he found Astrid who appeared to be crying.

"What's wrong Astrid? " Hiccup asked sitting next to Astrid

"Nothing why" replied Astrid quickly trying to hide her tears.

"Astrid we've been sharing a cave for a few months now I think I would know when something is wrong. "

"How did you even know I came here you didn't see my face when I left"

"Toothless brought me here he kept insisting so I came."

"It's just that I miss my parents and can't see them as long as your dad's alive"

"I know how you feel I lost my mother at a young age I didn't even know her every day I wonder if she somehow survived. At least I had my father but now I won't be able to see him ever again, but you have the possibility of seeing you parents again. "

"Hiccup you're right I have a chance but you won't ever see them again. I'm sorry for what I did to you in the past"

"Don't worry I know you were just trying to get your family's honor back me I was a mess I envied your success so I tried to help but I guess things rarely worked." Hiccip said this as best he could trying to hide the fact that he still had a crush on her and was nervous about being so close to her.

"I didn't know you envied me"

"Well who wouldn't you're the best in the class"

"Thanks Hiccup" Astrid said this after leaning on his shoulder.

"No problem Astrid" but then he noticed she had fallen asleep ant that it was already dark so he just leaned against the wall and fell asleep as well.

None of them had noticed a black figured huddled outside watching them intensely once thry both fell asleep Toothless walked saw them and puled the furs over them and walked over to his rock ledge fired at it quickly warming it up and went to sleep.

Toothless meanwhile had thought to him self, (I wonder what's wrong with my riders mate they were just talking and she ran off next I bring my rider to her and they spend hours talking and I have to wait outside until they fell asleep to be able to go inside. I wonder if it's because he left her on the island, but she's obviously interessted in him since she came looking for him and hasn't left. Human mating rituals are soo long and complicated. Maybe I should speed up things.)

The next day Hiccup woke up and almost jumped. There was Astrid sleeping peacefully on his side. He just observed her carefully as she slept noticing how her hair looked her her eyes looked so peaceful her chest slowly rising and falling. He then noticed that Toothless was watching them from his rock with one eye.

"What are you looking at?"

Toothless just rolled his eye and covered his face with his tail fin.

Hiccup then decided to surprise Astrid with a small gift and see if he could lighten her mood Suddenly Astrid huged him and nuzzled him unconsciously. Hiccup just smiled and kissed her forehead and this earned him a smile from her. This made Hiccup feel better and gave him hope for the future.

Thanks for all the attention lets see if we can get 300 views. If we do I'll speed up the plot or add any of your ideas, Hope you are enjoying this story, so please REVIEW THE STORY FAV AND FOLLOW. Next chapter preview: get 300 views and I'll do this hee hee ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the attention by the second day chapter 3 was up we had exceeded 600 views! Thanks to all of you. You are all helping me to keep this story going. No questions this time so to the story!

A few weeks later Hiccup was working on a little projecy when Astrid walked in.

"Hiccup are you still improving Toothless' tail because I don't think there's anything else that needs work. "

"No, no, no I'm not working on that but on me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well someone riding a dragon that works best in the dark should be able to hide with the dragon, not blow its cover."

"Okay what are you doing exactly"

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough." Hiccup added smilingly.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because its a surprise."

"Fine I guess I'll just have to resist the temptation to find out." With that Astrid walked out of the cave. Hiccup just smiled to himself, he had a found a deadly nadder while flying around the island, and wanted to see if Astrid was ready to have her own dragon. Yes he was making a black flight suit as he called it but it had other abilities.

The next day Hiccup had finished preparing his suit so he changed into it and slowly went to wake Astrid.

Hiccup softly nudged Astrid while saying, "Astrid, wake up please."

Astrid slowly sat up and asked, "Why did you wake me up so early?"

Hiccup had forgotten that Astrid wasn't a mornig person like he was, so he quickly replied, "Sorry but if I hadn't you wouldn't have seen the surprise."

"Hiccup it wasn't necessary to wake me just to show me your flight suit. "

"What oh, no this is just something that I'll need but the surprise will be worth it."

"Fine but it better be good. "

Hiccup and Astrid left on Toothless a few minutes later and flew to the other side of the island. Once there the questions from Astrid began, "Hiccup why did you bring me here?"

"Well I know it's difficult for us to both ride Toothless so I thought you might want your own dragon." With that Hiccup pushed aside a few bushes and there stood a dark blue Nightfury peacefully resting but watching them intensely. Astrid then tamed it per Hiccup's instructions.

Later Hiccup said, "You should give her a name."

"Wait how do you know its a female? "

"Well Toothless has a streamline part under his stomach and from other dragons I've seen all males have that while females don't. I don't know what it's for."

"Well Toothless is all ready taken so how about Stormfly?" Her dragon just purred in acceptance.

"Now comes the fun part, teaching you both to work together in flight. "

"Wait were going to fly already? "

"I don't see any problems with that you already have some experience with this so it should be easier than how it was for me and Toothless."

"Alright but how am I supposed to stay on?"

"Well this is the last surprise. " Hiccup said this while pulling from a pair of bushes nearby a saddle and from a pack on Toothless' saddle a dark blue flight suit to match Stormfly's color.

Astrid nearly fainted upon seeing the saddle and the flight suit. She then took the flight suit and headed off to change into it. After changing into it she contemplated how the suit fit her perfectly outlining each of her features perfectly and it looked like it had been made from actual scales and showed excellent quality. She almost cried at seeing how perfect it was.

Later she had saddled Stormfly and had mastered the art of flying. She was now trying out a new trick, which was a Nightfury's specialty the dive and fire.

"Alright Stormfly lets tru this again" with that the swooped down and fired a shot at the target amost hitting it straight on. Astrid was surprised at her accuracy until Hiccup spoke.

"Don't think it was your aiming that got you so close but it was Stormfly's aiming."

"What! Clearly I was whose aim is far superior. "

"Astrid, Stormfly has been shooting much longer than you, you began a few years ago."

"Oh sure, you are a better shot than me."

"Astrid, I was the chief's son, I participated in the send offs since I could shoot a bow and since I didn't cause a disaster I was alowed to continue. Also my preferred weapon is a bow since swordplay inflicts too many wounds to me."

"So you're better at something than me."

"Aparrently so allow me to demonstrate." With that Hiccup dove with Toothless and hit the target perfectly.

Astrid was about to complain but Hiccup cut in, "Before you say that Toothless is more experienced, both Toothless and Stormfly are the same age."

"How do you know that?"

"Well if you count the rows of teeth they have you can figure out their age."

"So both are exactly the same age."

"No Toothless seems to be just a bit older, like how I'm only a few months older than you."

"Alright fine I give up you and Toothless are better than us."

"That's better now let's keep practicing your flying."

A few hours later Astid and Hiccup were back at the cave Hiccup explaining the suits capabilities.

"Okay Hiccup let me see if I got it straight the suit once properly worn is fireproof, windproof, and will make us seem invisible on our dragons. "

"Yes but you forgot the suit can also take hits from arrows and swords preventing letal injuries but not bruises. "

"Alright and you forgot to say that they are just awesome! "

"Oh right, how could I forget that!"

"Hiccup, you made your suit to your size from Toothless' scales, how did you make mine?"

"Well I had already found Stormfly and had convinced her to let me use her scales to make your suit. "

"Okay, but how did you get my measurements?"

"I used a set of your clothes to make the suit and adjusted it to match you as best as I could."

"Thank you Hiccup, for everything today it was so much fun."

"No problem anything for you."

With that they both ewent into their own beds and fell asleep. Meanwhile Toothless was talking to Stormfly,

(Stormfly you did very well today for being the first day flying with a rider on your back)

(You're just saying that I hardly ever miss when shooting.)

(No I'm serious when me and Hiccup first tried flying we crashed so manh time before we managed to fly with out any incidents.)

(Wow so I did pretty well then.)

(Yes you did indeed.)

(I have a question about Astrid and Hiccup are they mates?)

(I think so just they never mated or shown any true affection. Why?)

(Well do you think we should speed up things so no onr steals the other?)

(Probably okay let's do it.)

After changing a few things Toothless climbed onto his rock with Stormfly and everyone fell asleep.

Hiccup slowly woke to the sound of a light drizzle outside. Then he noticed a blonde teen wrapped around him sleeping peacefully. Hiccup tried to slip away but she just hung on harder. Hiccup gave up so he just layed back down and tried to enjoy the moment. Astrid woke and neearly jumped.

"Hiccup why are you in my bed?"

"Actually were in the middle of the cave on the floor."

"Okay but how did we get here."

"Well why don't you just ask them." Hiccup said while pointing at the dragons peacefully resting while Toothless had his wing around Stormfly in a protective manner.

"Wow so they moved us to the center."

"Aparrently, but why did they move us together?"

"Why were you stil next to me even though you were awake? "

"I tried to move away when I woke up but you just hung on tighter to me."

"I wasn't hugging you!"

"Yes you were and you enjoyed it didn't you? "

"Fine I did like having a peson next to me but just because the dragons moved me."

"Okay we better get breakfast going or there will be a problem."

For the next few days this continued to happen, they would sleep on opposite sides and wake up together in the middle. They eventually gave in and just pushed together the beds and the moving stopped. So every morning both would wake up huddled together each holding the other. The dragons just smiled to each other watching this occur.

Thanks again for all the attention. I have no idea how many views this will get so no goal. Again please review, constructive criticism welcomed please fav or follow. Sorry for any errors or mistakes please tell me and I'll improve. Next update may become more spread out, having signs of writers block:( Next chapter: a trip to a new place.


	5. Chapter 5

I thank all of you loyal fans for all the attention. Also I have just started to get over a case of writers block, please send suggestions or ideas to help me. If not I will NOT be able to keep updating this story. I have ideas for later on but right now I desperately need help! Also my teachers are really giving me too many projects at a time so now i might just update once a week sorry :( I forgot to say in the last chapter that Hiccup and Astrid had beds made of furs not like ours. Wanted to avoid confusion. Now to the story!

After agreeing to both share a bed, since there truly wasn't much of a choice Hiccup and Astrid began to have a better understanding of each other. Astrid began to notice that Hiccup had begun to develop some strengths that few have. He could calm most dragons by talking to them and seemed to understand the dragons. He aldo had a special link with Toothless, making them fly as one, something Astrid truly envied since her and Stormfly still couldn't keep up with Toothless and Hiccup in an obstacle course. She hoped that she would improve.

Astrid was distracted from her thoughts by Hiccup,"Astrid, come look at this quickly!"

"What is it Hiccup?"

"It's over there by the beach, two ships just arrived and they're armed."

"It's probably just here for a quick stop, maybe they'll leave soon"

"I don't know I should probably check it out."

"I'll go too."

"No Astrid, if it's a trap you'll get me out and if not get away from here understand?"

"Alright but use your flight suit it should hide your identity."

"Okay keep an eye on me." With that Hiccup walked towards the ships.

The captain saw him and began, "Hello there, my name is Jarl I am looking for a man of the name Hiccup have you an idea of where I may find him?"

"I do not know of this man you speak of for I think I would remember a name like that." Hiccup replied trying to hide his nervousness.

"Thank you um, what is your name?"

"My name is Ivar." Hiccup replied quickly.

"Thank you Ivar, I am also looking for a woman named Astrid ?"

"No I haven't heard of them, but may one ask why you are searching for them?"

"The chief of Berk put a bounty on their heads of 3 pieces of gold dead and 6 pieces alive."

"That is a large sum of gold, I hope you find them"

"Thank you, have a good day Ivar."

"Thank you goodbye." With that Hiccup headed to a clearing where Toothless was waiting and flew back to the cave.

Astrid quickly asked,"What happened, what did he want."

"Astrid, Stoick placed a bounty on us."

"What! How could he!"

"I don't know but we cant go in front of people without our masks on anymore."

"Wait how did you get away?"

"I changed my name to Ivar he believed it so I got away."

"Not bad, but shouldn't I have a new name too?"

"Of course, let's see how about Magnhild ?"

"Not bad, I'll now be called Magnhild."

"We can only use our real names amongst ourselves."

"Also don't ever remove your mask in public since it hides you entirely and since your hair is a dead give away."

"Alright I can't take my mask off in public."

"Good now let's pack up we should get away while we can." A few minutes later they were flying away from the island in search of a new home. Within a few hours of flying they came to see an island they thought they could never see again; Berk. It was already dark so they couldn't be seen.

"Wow, Berk hasn't changed and it's been what almost a year ago since we left." Astrid said while seeing how people were preparing to go to sleep.

"Yeah there's the training arena, Meade Hall, and our past homes."

"I want to see my parents so badly but I can't."

" I know you do but there's Stoick as always."

"Let's go I can't stay any longer" With that they headed off away from the barbaric archipelago.

Meanwhile on Berk one person had noticed a slight movement in the sky and stayed there thinking but then shook their head and continued on.

Later that night Hiccup and Astrid had found a high cliff on a small island and decided to rest there. Since it was far away they decided that it was safe to light a fire in the open.

"Hiccup, where do you think we should head off to."

"I don't know, it's hard to tell since the dragons are the ones guiding us."

"Oh because I was wondering if we could stay here a bit longer, it is really pretty."

"Of course we could, right bud?" Toothless just growled from his spot while rolling in the dragon nip.

"Great but shouldn't we find a better shelter?"

"If you want us to, I don't mind since I spent the first few weeks after I left sleeping on the shore."

"Alright but isn't that why you were injured when I found you?"

"Actually I was trying to get off the pirates' boat when I was injured not while sleeping on the beach."

"Yet you want to take the risk."

"Alright I'll be back in a few minutes." With that Hiccup headed into the interior of the island. Astrid meanwhile was still shocked at how Hiccup managed to make the flight suits. Astrid was beginning to doze off when Hiccup returned.

"Wow that was fast, how many caves are there?"

"Just one and I had some help." Hiccup said while signaling a pair of Terrible Terrors to come from the bushes. They eagerly climbed up Hiccup and looked at Astrid intently.

"Nice Hiccup, what are their names?"

"This one is Sharpshot and the one on your head is Sneaky"

"How did he get up here?"

"I don't know that's how I found them, he was on my head."

"Well they'll be useful, now where's the cave."

"Just follow the Terrors" Hiccup said running off after Sharpshot.

Later they had arrived at the cave, it had a steep downwards entrance making it difficult to enter and exit and impossible for the Nightfurys to enter.

"Alright bud but you won't be able to go in so you'll have to stay here." Toothless growled softly and nudged Hiccup towards Astrid who couldn't get into the cave.

"Hey Hiccup could you help me get down there."

"Of course milady" Hiccup said unconsciously

"What did you say?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did" Astrid replied smilingly while Hiccup turned a deep shade of red.

"Sorry,sorry I didn't mean to."

"Hiccup it's fine I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Of course not we have been living together for quite some time I was wondering how long before you gave me a nickname."

"So you wouldn't mind if I kept doing it."

"No I don't have a problem with it."

"Alright milady don't want you falling down"

Eventually they both made it down to the cave. There was already a small fire so Astrid knew Hiccup had already explored the area. As Astrid was falling asleep next to Hiccup she realized how their relationship had grown. Before they would share the bed but sleep on opposite sides, now they would fall asleep with some space but awaken wrapped in each others arms and neither of them minded it but actually enjoyed it. Astrid smiled and slowly fell asleep as Hiccup wrapped his arms around her.

Thank you all for reading. I am in DESPERATE NEED OF HELP. I really need ideas for a transition until my writers block clears up. If no one replies I might not update for a while maybe a month or two. (FYI I'm not kidding.) So thanks for all the attention please favorite and follow and review and PLEASE HELP ME. Sorry for any errors. It's hard to write with a busy schedule.

Until next time, maybe next week or next month, your choice :-) alpha darkwolf out!

UPDATED ON 9-25-14.


	6. Chapter 6

READ THIS PLEASE, DON'T IGNORE THIS MESSAGE OR THE END NOTE.

Hi I'm back! Did anyone miss me? I know some of you are probably angry at me for not updating for so long, but you were warned at the end of the last chapter(if you bothered to read the footnote ;-) Also a lot of you said you wouldn't mind waiting a month. I still have an issue of writers block but I think I'm gonna be like this for a while. Now I will warn you IF NO IDEAS ARE SUBMITTED OR NOT ENOUGH TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER IT WILL BE A VERY LONG TIME BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER. So please give me ideas. Sorry if it's terrible since I wrote this during a time of crisis. So again indulge me with ideas or I may have to discontinue this fanfic.? ﾟﾘﾣ Also it did really take me all this time to finish this chapter.

_Special thanks to the ONE person who gave me an idea, like I said I like your idea but if I speed up the plot this story will be over in 2 chapters which wouldn't make sense at all, well at least not to you._

NOW TO THE STORY. UPDATED ON 10/16/14

...

On Berk things weren't going very well. The dragon raids had dramatically increased and were reaching places they couldn't before. The harsh winter was rapidly approaching and all Berk had were a few scarce livestock, and fish. This worried Stoick, this had never occured before in the history of Vikings, and he had to be the Chief during this. He decided to talk to his man in charge of monitoring the dragon progress and damage.

"Fishlegs, were are you!" Stoick boomed.

"Right here sir"

"What was last nights damage?"

"The dragons made away with most of the fish, 10 sheep, 2 yaks and destroyed 4 houses the catapults and 1 of the giant torches."

"How many people were injured?"

"In total 16 people none died but 1 was close."

"When and what can we expect next time?"

"The dragon raids are becoming more frequent and have stronger dragons so the next raid could be within 30 days or less."

"Thank you Fishlegs"

"No problem Sir."

Meanwhile on a island far away Hiccup and Astrid were just waking up. Astrid woke up to the sound of rain outside. Astrid was about to get up but she noticed Hiccup huging her protectively. Astrid slowly turned towards Hiccup to find him awake.

"Good morning milady"

"How long have you been awake?"

"For a while now"

"Where are you going?"Astrid said noticing that Hiccup had his flight suit on.

"You mean were was I"

"Wait you left without me?"

"Well you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you so I went out to get breakfast."

"Thank you Hiccup"

"No problem Astrid, oh and the dragons need a bigger home."

"Why? It fits them fine."

"Well not anymore, it was designed to house 2 nightfuries and 2 Terrible Terrors not 22 dragons."

"What!? There are 22 dragons on the island now!"

"Well not including the tidal class dragons yes."

"Hiccup how many dragons are there exactly."

"Well 2 Nightfuries, 2 Terrible Terrors, 3 Changewings, 2 Gronckles, 3 Zipplebacks, 1 Monstrous Nightmare, 4 Deadly Nadders, 3 Scauldrons, and 2 Thunderdrums."

"How did we end up with so many dragons on this island?"

"I have no idea how this happened" Hiccup said trying to hide the fact that he had only mention the dragons on their island not including the other island he had found that was filled with dragons.

"Oh well at this rate we'll be needing a new island soon."

"As long as I'm with you it's no problem." Astrid smiled at this and leaned back onto Hiccup's shoulder.

Later that day Hiccup was busy introducing all the dragons to Astrid. Astrid was surprised at how all the dragons seemed to be in perfect harmony. There were no fights whatsoever and all the dragons seemed happy to be living there.

"Hiccup how long do you think its going to be before the island gets full"

"Well that depends on the dragons, how fast they come here and how many chose to stay here."

"In that case we better make a system of authority to avoid any problems."

"We don't really have to since they all seem to know that we are in charge."

"How do they know?"

"I doubt anyone will try to mess with two Nightfuries"

"True Hiccup, so I guess well have to get working on those homes for the dragons."

"We should milady" Hiccup said while giving Astrid a quick peck on the cheek. Astrid then saw that Hiccup had a thoughtful expression.

"Alright Hiccup, what are you thinking about"

"What, oh nothing."

"Hiccup tell me."

"No really Astrid it's nothing."

Astrid was starting to lose her patience and demanded quickly, "Hiccup tell me and don't keep saying it's nothing because it probably is important."

"Well, I was thinking of how nice your hair smells."Hiccup replied shyly. This made Astrid turn a shade of red thinking of how much he really liked her. She quickly tried turning her head away to hide this but Hiccup stopped her with his hand on her cheek. Astrid looked up at Hiccup and couldn't stop staring into his emerald eyes. Without thinking she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Hiccup was surprised at first but quickly recovered kissing her back passionately. Astrid then felt Hiccup wrap his arms around her very tentatively, bringing them closer together. Astrid felt like she was being swept away, she didn't want this to end but felt short of air had had to break the kiss. Hiccup simply smiled at her after the kiss. Astrid felt her heart melt so she smiled back and continued on.

Later that night Hiccup and Astrid were back at their home resting after helping the dragons build their homes. Neither of them had spoken about the kiss earlier that day, especially after seeing that they had an audience, they had forgotten that Toothless and Stormfly were following them.

Eventually Hiccup broke the silence, "Astrid I'm sory about what happened earlier, I didn't mean to but..."

"Hiccup, you don't have to apologize for anything."

"Well the way you reacted said otherwise."

"Well it was only my second kiss." Astrid said nervously.

"Wait so I'm the first and only person you've ever kissed." Hiccup said remembering that day.

Hiccup was just 12 years old at the time.

(Flashback)_Things had begun like a normal day on Berk, the adults were working, the kids were training and Hiccup was busy in the forge sharpening the weapons preparing for the next dragon raid that was likely to come. Suddenly he heard someone at the door talking to Gobber, it was Astrid. He looked from behind the wall listening to the conversation. "Gobber do you think you could fix my axe." Astrid said while handing him two pieces, the axe head and handle.

"No problem Astrid, I'll get on it tomorrow and have it back to you as good as new in no time."

"Thank you Gobber." Astrid said walking back to her house. He watched as Gobber started working on the pile of weapons. Hiccup then ran up and grabbed the axe and nearly fell at how heavy it was. This made Hiccup get an idea and started to work on Astrid's axe. Hiccup kept working on it even after Gobber left for home. At last he finished his improvements on the axe and headed home for some rest. The next day Gobber hadn't shown up since he was needed on an assignment for the chief, so Hiccup had taken over finishing up the weapons. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hiccup, where is Gobber?" Astrid asked while looking around the forge.

"He's not here today but your axe is ready." Hiccup said while handing her the axe, which was significantly lighter than before. Astrid took it and was surprised at how light it was.

"What did Gobber do, I can't belive it's so light."Astrid inquired.

"Actually I fixed your axe, I changed the handle to a stronger material, and made the blade sharper and lighter giving you more mobility and control." Astrid couldn't belive that Hiccup had fixed her axe so she did what came natural to her, she punched his arm. "That's for changing my axe,"Astrid said before giving him a quick kiss on his lips, "and that's for everything else." After that she walked away, leaving behind a very surprised Hiccup._(End of Flashback)-

"Well yes I never did kiss anyone else after or before that." Astrid said turning red again.

"You know Astrid I fainted after you left."

"Hiccup, are you serious."Astrid asked worriedly.

"No I'm just playing around, but I would have if you had stayed a bit longer."

Astrid just hit his arm in revenge. This made Hiccup rub his arm again. She then finished her routine by kissing him, intending for a quick peck but stayed longer than planned. Suddenly she found herself leaning over Hiccup, kissing each other intensely. She then felt Hiccup place his hands at her waist pulling them closer together. Astrid couldn't help bt smile at this. Eventually Hiccup broke the kiss, but kept his forehead close to her's.

Astrid then heard Hiccup say,"I love you Astrid."

"Hiccup what did you say?" Astrid asked surprised

"Wait did I just say that"

"Yes you did Hiccup"

"I'm so sorry Astrid, I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped ..."

"I love you too Hiccup." Astrid said cutting off Hiccup's excuses.

"Do you mean it?" Hiccup asked nervously.

Astrid was about to reply but stoped after hearing a noise outside. Hiccup and Astrid just looked at each other and quickly grabed their armor and ran out to investigate. What they found was a surprise for both of them.

/.../..././.../.../.../

CLIFFHANGER ?! Took a while to write, I did need help but no one did so it took me a while. Next chapter they find out what made that noise was. REMEMBER HELP ME OR END OF STORY. Ill help a bit: (A) The noise is from a dragon (B) The noise is a person (C) Your ideas. Tell me in your reviews. The most popular one or best idea will be the next chapter. P.s I will use all submitted ideas if I can later on. Until next time alpha darkwolf out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello thank you for all the reviews you are a true help for me. I finally got a word processor that works. (Yay!) This means faster updating. Thanks for helping this time, keep it up and this story will be updated as often as possible. Also thanks to the loyal fans and those who review. You are a true help for me. Only a few people answered the question in the last chapter, so the winner is (B). Now the replies to the reviews:

-Shadowda: I will explain the bounty and the dragon problems later on but I prefer to not include magic in my story, I feel that it just makes things too complex for me and the ones that I've read with magic become awfully confusing.(To me at least) I may do something similar though.

-Angryhenry: I plan to fix that problem in these chapters, I didn't see that until too late.

- WritersBlock (Guest): Thanks for the suggestions I will try to incorporate them into here.

- Guyman 111: Thank you for being of the few who answered the question at the end of the last chapter.

- DoubleTroubleMA:Thank you too for reviewing but next time add a bit more than just a response to the question thanks.

-Thanks to those who reviewed but that I didn't mention you are all a great help. Oh and those who read and don't review please at least give some support, maybe a "good job" or "keep going" would help. FYI: I know who you guys are so don't make me name you off. ;-) Also dragon thoughts will be (like this just in italics and parentheses ) and dragon words among themselves is simply all italics as well as people thoughts. Enjoy, pardon my mistakes and don't forget to review. Also when Hiccup and Astrid left they were 15 and it's been a year since. Anyways I'm done talking.

Now onto the story! HTTYD 1 AND 2 SPOILERS HERE ON OUT

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../...

What Astrid and Hiccup saw was extremely surprising for them. Toothless and Stormfly were growling at the shoreline as were the other dragons on the island. Hiccup had his full armor on as well as Astrid, they both looked at each other before grabbing their weapons; Astrid her axe and Hiccup his sword and the bow and arrows just in case. As they approached they heard some familiar voices.

"Do you think this is the dragon nest" asked one of the voices.

"No it's too small, probably doesn't even have a single dragon" replied another voice.

"Are you sure about that."

"Yes pretty sure, why?"

"Well then what is that" asked the voice pointing at an unusually small terror looking at them.

"Auh it's so tiny," at this the terror started growling, while Astrid and Hiccup just smiled from the trees.

"Oh what are you going to do chase me away." While everyone was laughing they didn't notice the large amount of Terrible Terrors surrounding them ready to defend the baby terror. Suddenly they all opened fire at once which engulfed the strangers.

"Oww, oww I am very much hurt very hurt!" Yelled one of them. Hiccup and Astrid were having a hard time keeping quiet so Hiccup called the Terrible Terrors back. The group of strangers who were now treating their injuries expected that they wouldn't be bothered anymore so they settled in for the night. Astrid and Hiccup exchanged a few words and then whispered something to Toothless and Stormfly. The dragons then quietly headed of while Astrid and Hiccup returned home to grab a few things.

The small group of people were now trying to get some rest after the attack but couldn't due to the multiple burns on their bodies. One of them had stayed up keeping guard but soon dozed off. At this a person, very slowly approached their camp. While doing this they stepped on a twig which snapped loudly, waking everyone. Suddenly everyone was awake wielding their weapons.

"Who are you asked" a member of the group.

"My name is Magnhild, and I am who will ask the questions" replied Astrid quite fiercely at the group.

"Give me one good reason we shouldn't kill you right now" threatened another member of the group. At this Astrid made a quick signal with her hand and an arrow landed in front of the group.

"If you make a wrong move or ask the wrong question you'll be on the ground before you know you've been hit," Astrid looked at the group recognizing them as the teens. "Now tell me why are you on this island."

"We were sent on an order to find a possible hiding spot of the outcasts Hiccup Horrendous Haddock and Astrid Hofferson, and if we found them we are to bring them back to Berk."

"Well then, seeing that you are not a threat, I will allow you to leave." The teens relaxed at hearing this while Astrid continued, "On one condition, tell your chief that if he ever comes after Ivar or myself there will be serious repercussions" While Astrid said this Hiccup emerged from the shadows, wielding a sword with his bow on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, you two and what army," they then heard the signature cry of a Nightfury, causing them all to drop to the floor. Stormfly and Toothless then landed next to their respective riders and growled defensively. The teens stared in shock and fear at the dragons.

"We hope you will comply with your end of the deal" spoke Hiccup before mounting their dragons and lifting off the ground. Hiccup then gave Toothless the signal and he let out a loud and long roar which was to tell the dragons to abandon the island. The teens just watched in shock at seeing so many dragons fly off in similar directions but none headed towards Berk or its respective areas.

"Goodbye, and we hope to not see you anytime soon, oh and also say hello to Stoick for us" Hiccup said before turning off to follow Astrid, who had already headed off.

The teens watched as both of them flew off and then quickly got back on their boat and set course for Berk.

"I wonder who those guys really were," asked a nervous Fishlegs.

"Yeah I mean how would they know Stoick's name" replied Tuffnut.

"You don't think that was Astrid and Hiccup, do you" asked Snotlout.

"Maybe since neither of them is likely to survive on their own and they could've run into each other while traveling and decided to team up."

"I don't know let's leave that to the adults to figure out, I'm getting a headache," replied Ruffnut before they all headed off.

As Snotlout headed off to the bow of the ship he thought Oh Astrid where are you, I've been trying to find you to keep you alive but I just can't. Snotlout sighed and continued looking out to sea knowing that he was running out of time. In a few weeks he would turn 16 and he would have to begin training to become the next chief and that would end his searches. Hiccup had already received most of the training but he was no longer around so Snotlout was to take over. He couldn't believe Hiccup had taken away his future wife. I will find you Hiccup and when I do I will make you pay for taking away from me my Astrid. After that Snotlout lied down to get some rest.

Hiccup and Astrid eventually had gotten far enough and had noticed a strange reaction in the dragons. The other dragons beside Toothless and Stormfly were all flying in synchronization towards a strange fog.

"Hiccup, where are all the dragons going?" Asked Astrid.

"I'm not sure, think we should follow them and see where they're going?"

"Probably I mean what's the worst that could happen." At this Hiccup and Astrid followed the dragons even though Toothless and Stormfly seem to know where to go. Hiccup suddenly gasped seeing a bunch of strange rock formations.

"What is this place Hiccup?"

"Helms gate," was all Hiccup managed to say. (I couldn't find actual name so I guessed)

"What! This is where the dragon nest is," exclaimed Astrid.

"I know but why are the dragons coming here?" Replied Hiccup.

"Wow," Astrid said. Hiccup was about to ask what she saw when he too saw it. A giant volcano loomed ahead. It was on its own little island if that's what you call a volcano close to being the size of a small mountain. All the dragons were headed inside and Astrid and Hiccup followed them. Once they had entered Toothless and Stormfly found a small ledge and landed there. Suddenly a large head emerged from the red smoke at the bottom of the volcano and looked at the dragons that had arrived. As it did so, a Gronckle flew in and was trying to not be seen but the large dragon noticed. It let out a quick roar and launched itself towards the Gronckle eating it in a quick bite. Hiccup and Astrid gasped at what occurred bringing all eyes on them.

"Come on guys get us out of here," spoke Hiccup. Toothless and Stormfly quickly flew out before the dragon could eat them causing all the dragons to flee from the angry dragon. The large dragon managed to catch a few dragons who were trying to fly away but missed Toothless and Stormfly.

"That was close bud," Hiccup spoke to Toothless. He then glanced at Astrid who was deep in her thoughts.

"Hiccup that dragon was the biggest one I've ever seen, and it seems to force the others to work for it or they are killed," Astrid said.

"I know, it is really big and menacing but we have to stop it," replied Hiccup.

"How are we supposed to stop that thing, it's the size of a mountain and we've barely seen its head," asked Astrid.

"I'm not sure, but we have to do something or that dragon will deplete all of the nearby islands food and with winter coming they won't survive," concluded Hiccup. As Astrid and Hiccup flew away from the island Hiccup kept thinking of how to beat the dragon without getting killed.

On Berk the people were preparing for a raid that was to occur soon according to Fishlegs. Everyone was running around finishing any last minute preparations. Gobber was in the forge sharpening, fixing, and making weapons. He was of the very few people who actually missed Hiccup. Hiccup had always been a bit of a mess up yet he was good in the forge. He could somehow sharpen and fix weapons and tools rather quickly. Surprising yet it wasn't what he was good at. Hiccup could make extremely difficult projects, these included decorative weapons, jewelry and a few other things. Hiccup had an eye for detail and was very skilled at this. No one noticed this since he also had his habit of his inventions backfiring (quite literally) on him. If he didn't do that he would've probably become very popular but Hiccup being Hiccup didn't want fame he wanted to be himself. Now it was too late he had sided with the dragons and couldn't return anytime soon as well as Astrid. Gobber sighed he needed another apprentice the work was simply too much, but he refused. Gobber just hoped that Hiccup was alright wherever he was.

Meanwhile Hiccup and Astrid were approaching the large volcano. They flew around the volcano with their dragons roaring to draw out the large dragon. Astrid was just beginning to think that the plan wasn't going to work when all the dragons flew out the top in a spiral column and headed away. The volcano then started to shake, pieces falling away. Suddenly the large dragon emerged with a deafening roar. Hiccup and Astrid fired various shots at its body, yet it seemed to not mind and continued trying to bite them. Then the dragon shot a large cloud of fire at them nearly catching Astrid and Stormfly. They were distracted from the fire that they didn't realize that they were heading for the ground. Suddenly Astrid and Stormfly crashed into the ground leaving Stormfly unconscious and Astrid dazed. Hiccup saw that and made a quick decision.

"Alright bud let's see if this dragon can use its wings," with that they flew up into the clouds. The dragon quickly followed them up into the clouds and began firing fire in every direction trying to hit them. Hiccup instructed Toothless to fire at its wing. The dragon kept roaring from the pain while it tried to hit them. Hiccup then put Toothless into a steep dive and as expected the large dragon dove after them. As the dragon readied another shot Toothless fired into its mouth igniting the gas early and dove away.

Toothless was beginning to curve away when he suddenly felt light and started to fall down. He looked at his back to find it empty. He looked frantically for his rider and found him falling towards the ground. He pulled into a dive and desperately tried to catch him. He was getting to close to the ground so he lunged at Hiccup grabbing his flight suit that was too smooth to get a grip on. Then Toothless hit the ground and everything went black.

Astrid had seen Hiccup fighting the large dragon and it coming crashing onto the ground. She then saw a black figure falling to the ground and another diving after it. Realizing what it was she tried to wake Stormfly but to no avail. She then saw the dragon hit the ground with a sickening thud. She ran over and once she was close enough she could see that it was Toothless and Hiccup was no where near. Astrid just fell to her knees and tried to keep her tears in. She couldn't anymore and leaned against Toothless' back and began crying.

In the distance a person stood having seen the events and decided to approach Astrid. The person promptly headed over cautiously.

Cliffhanger! (please read endnote)

Please respond to these questions in reviews need 10 answers and I will update faster. (1)Should Hiccup be dead. (2)Should Hiccup be alive. (3)Should Toothless be dead. (4) Should Toothless be alive./ If you chose odd numbers the story will be over in 2 chapters. If you chose even numbers story will be over in 20 chapters or more. Please choose need at least 10 replies from different people or this will take longer than usual. Again thanks for reading and don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Until next chapter alpha darkwolf out!


	8. Chapter 8

AMAZING! I got 14 reviews in less than 10 hours! Yay! Thanks to all of you for reviewing my story. This chapter was split into two separate chapters, felt like updating early. Not much to say just don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Please note the result of this chapter is based on your answers to the question at the end of last chapter. So don't get mad at me I wrote what you told me to in your reviews. Sorry if conversations aren't good, never been in those situations.

Now onto the story! Again HTTYD 1 AND 2 SPOILERS (Don't know why you would read this if you haven't seen the movies but just to stay safe)

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../...

Astrid lay next to an unconscious Toothless. She had been crying for a while now, thinking how Hiccup had managed to kill the large dragon but had payed with his life. Astrid continued to mourn Hiccup's death when Toothless woke. Astrid noticed and sighed, glad that at least Toothless survived the fall. Toothless then began to open his wings. Astrid noticed and held her breath waiting to see Hiccup wrapped up in his wings. To her dismay Hiccup wasn't there. She realized that Toothless was offering her a hug, at which she quickly leaned into and began to cry again. Stormfly then arrived at where Astrid was wondering why her rider was making such weird noises.

A distance away, near the entrance to Helm's gate three large war ships were just arriving. They all had the Berkian Crest on their sails and stopped at the entrance having heard the deafening roars. They had all decided to hold back for a bit until the roars seized. When they heard the giant crash they all agreed to enter. The passengers stood, weapons raised expecting an attack at any moment but it never came. The chief lay surprised that this time an attack didn't occur, but he still held his weapon tightly. Soon they reached the island and made land.

"Uh chief," asked an anxious Fishlegs, "shouldn't we be dead or something by now?"

"Aye Fishlegs, we never made it this far," answered Stoick looking around noticing, what seemed to be the remains of a mountain. As he continued looking he also saw a very large mound farther down shore.

"Alright I need some men that are willing to follow me to investigate and see where those vicious beasts have headed off to," Stoick spoke authoritatively as he continued, " those who stay will guard the boats and wait for our return and will have to keep an eye on the twins," he concluded. At this almost everyone volunteered not wanting to keep watch on the teens. The only reason they were there is because their boat was underwater due to the twins starting a fire in their boat. Luckily the adults were nearby and had seen the teens and rescued them from drowning.

"Fishlegs, Snotlout you will be coming with us it's about time you see a real dragon fight and we might need your dragon knowledge Fishlegs," Stoick said before leading his group to investigate the island. As they continued exploring they realized that there seemed to be recent activity. There were giant boulders scattered throughout the area and there seemed to be a faint smell of something burnt. As the group continued they saw that the mound wasn't a natural formation but the remains of something. As they pressed on, they saw what it was.

"What is that?!" Asked a puzzled Snotlout.

"Fishlegs what do you think it is," asked Stoick.

"Well judging by its size, shape and where we are I think it's a dragon," replied Fishlegs.

"No way that's a dragon, its way too big," replied Snotlout.

"Well what else could this thing be," continued Stoick, "what dragon do you think it is Fishlegs?"

"This dragon isn't in the Book of Dragons so it's a new species," explained an excited Fishlegs.

"Well then Fishlegs what should we name it?" asked Stoick.

"I know we should call it the Red Death," exclaimed Snotlout.

"Why it's a terrible name," replied Fishlegs.

"Well the place smells of death and there's a lot of red stuff over here, I think it's blood," Snotlout said smugly. After saying that Fishlegs ran off, probably to empty out his stomach. The group decided that the name would do and continued on but stopped upon hearing a voice.

Astrid was still in shock seeing that Hiccup was no where near. She grew even more worried when Toothless closed his eyes and seemed to faint. Astrid decided to go check on Stormfly who had wandered away seeing that Astrid wasn't in a good mood. As Astrid started checking over Stormfly she spoke to her trying to relax her.

"Oh Stormfly what am I going to do, he defeated the dragon and all the dragons are free but he's dead, why did he have to die," Astrid said as she began to cry again. Stormfly sensing her rider's discomfort tried calming her down but can't do much having less experience than Toothless with humans. At this Stormfly glanced to where Toothless was but he was no longer there. She moved away from Astrid and made a roar signaling that something was wrong. Astrid then turned to see what was worrying Stormfly and saw that Toothless was missing. She then saw a large black figure being carried off.

"Let's go Stormfly, we can't let them take Toothless, " with that they flew off to catch up with whoever was taking Toothless.

CLIFFHANGER (AGAIN) READ ALL OF THIS NOTE

Hope you enjoy. Now before you try and kill me, please know that I am following the suggestion from a friend and the next chapter will answer who dies. (If someone dies). Please answer this question: Who took Toothless and Hiccup away? Your choices are: Stoick and his group, or the person who does so in HTTYD 2. (You should know who I am referring to) Please tell me need 15 or more people for a quick decision like this chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite.

Until next time alpha darkwolf out!

If I get 15+ answers I will update before December comes around.


	9. Chapter 9

Why?! Why didn't anyone tell me that the formatting wasn't working. I hate this, it's starting all over again. Anyways I'm unable to do anything, so dragon words are 'like this' their thoughts are (like this). I am thinking of a possible way to fix this but I won't be able to do it for a while. Anyways not that many reviews this time. I thank you all who reviewed. Also I said to not get mad at me but Hiccup WILL NOT die. I hate those stories, it doesn't make sense afterwards. Anyways enjoy. Please review hope I met everyone's expectations. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. Sadly ? HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 SPOILERS!

Onto the story!

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../..././.../

As Astrid and Stormfly moved closer they were able to tell that it was Toothless but not who was carrying him away. Astrid then grabbed her axe and readied to defend an unconscious Hiccup as she got closer she saw who was taking Toothless away. It was a small group of people. She followed trying to figure out where they were taking Toothless to. She was so focused trying to see the people that she failed to notice a large net coming towards her and Stormfly until too late. Suddenly Stormfly roared and tried to get away from the net but it was too close. The next thing Astrid saw was that they were falling towards the ground. Astrid tried desperately to free them but couldn't, the net was too thick. The last thing Astrid heard was a new roar followed by yelling. Then Astrid and Stormfly hit the ground and blacked out.

Stoick and his group had arrived at where they had heard the noise coming from and found something entirely unexpected. What they found was a dragon but not one they could recognize.

"Fishlegs, what dragon is this?" asked Stoick.

"Sir, Fishlegs isn't here, remember he left after we found the last dragon," replied Snotlout.

"Aye, that's right," continued Stoick, "well it appears to be dead so we'll take it to Fishlegs so he can tell us what this beast is,". They all then approached the dragon and began to carry it back to their boats. As they walked back to their camp they wondered what used to be on the dragon's back. There seemed to be the remains of something on its back, but it was too burned to identify the object or its purpose. Soon they could see the boats still, in one piece. Stoick let out a breath glad that the twins hadn't burned these boats. As they got closer they saw the people stare at them in awe, seeing the mystery dragon coming towards them. They all reacted suddenly running to the catapults and began aiming.

"No stop it's us!" yelled the group at the boats. They the first net was fired. The group closed their eyes waiting to be entrapped by the net, but it never came. As they opened their eyes they saw a black mass falling quickly to the ground. The vikings then cheered in unison seeing that they had hit the dragon. As it hit the ground a loud roar came from the clouds. Everyone looked to see what it was and saw something that only one person recognized. Everyone stood still as the dragon grew closer to the fleet and it then stopped. If the dragon wasn't enough to scare the vikings then what was atop of it was. There stood a person on top of a dragon. The person had a strange type of mask on, with horns on the sides making the rider look more like a dragon than a human.

The rider then spoke in a loud voice, "Release that dragon that you have behind you immediately," causing some to try and hide behind others.

Stoick then spoke, "Who are you that we should listen to your orders?"

"Was I not clear, release that dragon now!"replied the rider while shaking their staff. Stoick was about to reply when he saw a sight that would scare any viking. Hundreds of dragons had emerged from the clouds and were now surrounding them from every single direction. Fishlegs having seen all the dragons fainted either from fear or surprise. Most of the vikings on the ships were a bit more used to the scene and simply waited for orders.

"How dare you threaten us, do you know who I am?" exclaimed Stoick.

"I very well know you are from Berk, you were looking for the dragon nest but found the Red Death, well dead; now this is your final chance to release those dragon or we will use force," replied the dragon rider.

Stoick thought of what he should do and decided that it was best to keep the peace.

"Alright take your dragons away, but should you ever come to berk you will not be shown mercy," spoke Stoick. After that they put Toothless down and backed away and allowed the dragons to be carried off by the mysterious dragon rider.

Soon after the encounter, the ships were on their way back to Berk, the encounter with the dragon rider kept everyone at unease. Stoick was who was most affected, he recognized the dragon the moment he saw it. It was the same one that had taken his wife from him all those years ago. He remembered like it was just yesterday.

(Flashback)

It happened during a dragon raid, he was busy fighting the dragons, he was making progress with dozens having been neutralized and those who remained were leaving more or less empty clawed. ((Empty handed.)) He then heard a loud crash and turned to see a dragon entering his home. He instantly took off to defend his son and wife who had just entered their home. He kept on running ignoring any dragon near him trying desperately to reach his family. As soon as he reached his home he saw that the beast had his wife trapped against the wall with no weapons. He then threw his axe at the beast but just missed. The dragon then began to shoot fire at him barely missing, the flames quickly engulfed the home. Stoick saw his son crying in his crib and jumped over the fire and grabbed his son. He then heard his wife and turned to see the 4 winged beast carrying away his wife and mother of his child.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Stoick had promised himself to end that dragon's life and to avenge his wife but was unable mainly because his plan hadn't included the dragon having reinforcements and a rider. Stoick then bowed to kill every single dragon he ever saw, those beasts having taken away his entire family. Stoick then glanced out to sea wondering why those beasts had to take everything from him. His thoughts were interrupted by the twins bickering on the other side of the boat. They continued on their way back to Berk hoping that all of the boats could actually reach port this time.

Later that night, farther up north than Berk the unknown dragon rider was flying quickly with a large group of dragons behind them. The dragon rider constantly glanced at Hiccup who was being carried by another dragon nearby. The dragon rider then urged the four winged dragon to fly faster. Soon it was clear where they were headed, it was an island about the size of the island that they had just come from. There was only one difference clearly visible in the moonlight, the island was covered in giant spikes of ice in all directions. They soon entered through a hole in the side and arrived at a small cave. The rider then looked at its unconscious passengers, they all were still alive and resting from their experiences. The rider then looked worriedly at Hiccup. The rider had seen Hiccup falling and had sent a Deadly Nadder to catch him, who didn't make it in time to catch him but managed to redirect him into the water where a Seashocker retrieved him. The rider was worried since Hiccup had several injuries since water is still quite hard when you crash into it. He seemed to have broken a few bones, which made his leg look crooked and also seemed to have broken a few ribs in the process. The rider then looked at Toothless, he seemed to have as well broken a few bones but what was worrying about him was that he wasn't warm like dragons should be instead he was losing heat and becoming colder by the minute. The rider decided that the only way to save both was to go to the king. The rider then heard Stormfly waking up and headed over. Stormfly growled protectively but fell on her back after a the rider made a few hand signals. The rider then approached Astrid and removed the net from on top of her and checked her for injuries. She seemed to have just fainted from the for ce of the impact and had no major injuries other than a few scratches. The rider then told a few Scuttleclaws to take Hiccup and Toothless to the king and hope that they would survive the night.

(CLIFFHANGER AGAIN)((READ THIS NOTE))

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I know some of you are going to yell at me but oh well. Anyways Hiccup is still alive. YAY! Now should the rider reveal their identity to Astrid first or should it be Hiccup first. Please tell me in reviews. Please I need 10 so I can post the next chapter. Oh I might not post in January due to Semester Exams. ? Dont worry I will as soon as possible. If I get mobbed by reviews and suggestions I'll update before then. So please review favorite follow the story.

Until next time alpha darkwolf out!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hello I'm back! Thanks to all those who are following or have added my story to their favorites, I can't name all of you or this will be quite long. Anyways not many reviews at all so I had only 1 reply to base off, so sorry if it's bad. Sorry to those who said the last chapter was rushed it sort of was. Anyways will be more dialogue in this chapter and I will try to show Astrid's real personality in this chapter. This chapter may seem a bit rushed so pardon me for any errors and tell me how to improve. Also both Stormfly and Toothless are both Nightfuries in my story. Sorry about last update saying that I wouldn't update due to my finals, I think I will be able to update despite that issue. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.

Onto the story!

/.../.../.../.../.../...

The mysterious dragon rider had arrived at where the king was and bowed in sign of respect. The rider then allowed the king to inspect Hiccup and Toothless. The king then blew a bit of ice on them showing that the rider had his approval to heal them. The rider then made a few sounds with their staff and out from the water came a strange dragon. This dragon seemed to glide across the water's surface as easy as a dragon soars through the air. The dragon then reached the rider and opened its mouth, at which the rider took some of its saliva and applied it to Hiccup's injuries and then proceed to do the same with Toothless. After finishing up the rider took Hiccup and Toothless to rest in a different cave nearby. Once the rider had relocated Hiccup and Toothless the rider saw a small scar on Hiccup's chin and gasped in shock. The rider took off quickly to see how Astrid was doing.

Stormfly had recovered from whatever the rider had done and now tried waking Astrid. Soon she woke up, a bit dazed but quickly recovered. Stormfly growled happily that her rider had awoken and then remembered Toothless and looked around expectantly. Stormfly grew worried remembering that Toothless and his rider weren't around, but Stormfly then smelled a familiar scent but ignored it seeing a 4 winged dragon approaching them.

Astrid was still in pain from the recent crash and her headache wasn't exactly helping. Astrid the looked around and saw the she was inside some giant structure that seemed to be ice but couldn't be natural. As she continued looked around she remembered Hiccup and Toothless and began to try to find an exit. She turned around to call Stormfly but found her rolling around on the ground while a 4 winged dragon stood nearby with an unusually dressed person next to it.

"Who are you?", asked Astrid the person.

"Where am I?", continued Astrid.

"Do you even understand what I am saying!?", questioned Astrid who was beginning to lose then regretted not having looked for her axe beforehand.

"What is your name", asked the mysterious person.

"Oh so you do understand me, I was beginning to think that you couldn't speak", replied Astrid sarcastically.

"I asked you for your name", continued the rider.

"My name is Magnhild", replied Astrid using her fake name since she was banished. The rider seemed to think for a few seconds about her name but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Where are you from", asked the rider. Astrid was about to reply but remembered that she was no longer from Berk and had a bounty on her head.

"I have no tribe, only my dragon and the person who I came with", replied Astrid.

"Who is this person you speak of, what is his name?", questioned the rider.

"Wait, you know where he is?", replied a shocked Astrid.

"Yes I know where he is and don't worry he is recovering from his injuries", the rider replied.

"Could I see him", asked Astrid anxiously.

"As soon as you tell me his name", continued the rider.

"His name is Ivar, can we go see him now", pleaded Astrid.

"Well alright take your dragon and follow me", replied the rider. Astrid eagerly followed happy that people actually believed their fake names. Soon they both landed in the small cave where Toothless and Hiccup were recovering. Astrid dismounted and ran over to where Hiccup laid.

"What happened to him?", asked Astrid.

"He has several broken bones and a few cuts from his fall," the rider said.

"How did you find him, he wasn't near his dragon", asked Astrid. She was interrupted by Hiccup moving in his sleep. He seemed to be waking up but there was something that wasn't allowing him to do so.

"What's wrong why can't he wake up",

"I gave him and his dragon something so they wouldn't be in too much pain and to help them sleep, but it shouldn't wear off this quickly", replied the rider. Astrid just leaned over Hiccup and rest her head on his shoulder only to find it very sticky. She quickly straightened up and wiped the substance off and asked, "What is this stuff".

The rider seemed to smile behind the mask and replied, "That is a Tide Glider's saliva".

"Wait that's the famous saliva that has healing qualities?"

"Yes, your friend was injured beyond my abilities to help him so I used a bit of irs saliva on them both".

"Are you sure that it will work?"

"The saliva will work for the dragon but I am unsure to what extent it will help your friend, from the stories I've heard it reacts differently on each individual".

"You're saying that he could still die?" Astrid said becoming angry.

"No what I'm saying is that it will heal him but I don't know what side effects or even it will have if any on him" the rider said trying to calm Astrid. Astrid simply looked back at Hiccup and sighed.

"I will leave you two alone, if anything occurs call me" the rider said before flying off on the four winged dragon. Astrid just stood there thinking whether she should run off with Hiccup but decided against it, the rider had saved them both from death and was now taking care of them as if the rider knew them personally. Astrid grew frustrated and wanted to throw her axe at something but she remembered that she didn't have it. Astrid simply tried punching the ice wall but it was surprisingly hard. She gave up and eventually remembered to give Stormfly some fish that was in a basket nearby. Astrid soon fell asleep, her head near Hiccup waiting for him to wake. Stormfly then decided that her rider needed a better place to sleep so she lifted Astrid up and wrapped her wings around her protectively before lying near Toothless. Later that night the rider returned and found everyone fast asleep. The rider applied some more of the saliva on Hiccup and Toothless. Then applied some on Stormfly's wounds and unwrapped Astrid and apply a bit on her as well. The rider then glanced once more at Hiccup before leaving.

The next day Astrid awoke feeling surprisingly well and rested. She then unwrapped herself from Stormfly's wings. She saw that Toothless and Hiccup were still asleep and wandered out of the cave a bit before being stopped by the four winged dragon and its rider. "Good morning Magnhild, glad to see that you're awake".

"Hello, what time is it?", Astrid replied.

"It's a bit after midday, you sure slept quite a lot", the rider said while swinging off the dragon.

Astrid stood surprised by the fact that she had slept past midday, she never did that even when she was sick. Astrid then noticed that she had something sticky all over her.

"I applied some of the saliva on you and your dragon as well seeing that you seemed to be in pain," the rider said.

Astrid replied, "Thank you but I'm more surprised that I slept that long, I've never done so before,".

"Interesting, it must be a side effect from the saliva," the rider said.

"Why is that," Astrid asked.

The rider replied, "I'm not exactly sure why but it might be part of the healing process, and it seems like it worked since there aren't any scars left on you including the older ones,". Astrid then noticed that it was true, all her recent scars were gone, and those she had from her past were gone leaving perfect skin behind. Astrid then remembered Hiccup and she ran in quickly to find Toothless walking around with Stormfly behind him.

"Toothless, Stormfly glad to see that you both are awake," Astrid said while looking at Hiccup. At the moment she did he opened his eyes slowly and looked around. Astrid quickly ran over to him and said, "Thank goodness you're awake," while hugging him.

"It's good to see you too milady," Hiccup said hugging her back. The moment they parted Toothless ran up to him and started licking him.

"Toothless you know that doesn't wash out," Hiccup said before throwing some at Toothless. Hiccup then noticed the rider standing nearby and quickly asked, "Who are you?" The rider just remained quiet as if shocked but then replied, "I will tell you who I am as soon as you tell me your real names,".

"Wait how do you know that the names I told you aren't our real names?"asked Astrid threateningly.

"I recognized one of you the moment I saw your face, so tell me who are you?" asked the rider.

"Fine my name is Astrid and his name is Hiccup, now who are you?" Astrid replied.

The rider then stood still shocked and then approached Hiccup and said, "Is it really you Hiccup? After all these years, how?"

"Should I know you?" Hiccup asked.

"No both of you were just babes, but a mother and a friend never forgets," the rider said while removing her mask proving who she was. Hiccup stood shocked hearing that this woman was his mother. Astrid on the other hand took a bit longer to put the pieces together but soon realized who she was.

Astrid then spoke nervously, "Valka, is it really you?"

"Yes, Astrid it is me," was all Valka said before telling them to follow her.

They were following Valka through a small and narrow passage asking countless questions. Soon they reached the end and entered a large area. What shocked them both wasn't the magnificence of the area but the hundreds of dragons flying around. They then saw Valka on her dragon coming closer. "Do you guys like it?" Valka asked.

Hiccup spoke, "It's beautiful, I can't describe it," Astrid simply nodded seeing all of the dragons flying around. They then saw Stormfly and Toothless sitting nearby being approached by countless of curious dragons. Toothless loss patience and roared making the dragons scatter leaving him and Stormfly alone.

Astrid then spoke, "This is where you have been all these years, rescuing the dragons and not dead?" Valka shook her head yes as she scratched her dragon.

Hiccup asked, "Why didn't you come back?"

Valka sighed as she turned to face the teens and began, "I knew that if I returned I would've been killed by the Blood Eagle, or banished if I got lucky. I believed that you two would end up like everyone else, dragon killers but I didn't know that you would follow my steps,". Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other surprised that they were unknowingly doing what Valka had done before. Valka then began her story, "Berk was a land of kill or be killed, yet I believed peace could be achieved; it was a very unpopular opinion. Then one night a dragon broke into the house and found you in your cradle," Valka said looking at Hiccup, "I rushed to protect you but what I saw was you playing with the dragon. I knew this was proof of everything I believed in. Your father however followed the viking rule, 'kill on site, ask questions later'. He threw his axe at the dragon barely missing the head. He then ran and grabbed you while the dragon fired at him. When he turned around the dragon had already flown away taking me with him".

"How did you survive all this time?" Astrid asked.

"Cloudjumper never meant to hurt me, he must of thought that I belonged here," valka said while leading them to a nearby ledge, "In the home of Snowy, the great Bewilderbeast!" Astrid and Hiccup stood stunned by the sight. This dragon was white like snow with traces of light gray and had two large tusks at the front. This dragon was almost twice the size of the previous dragon at dragon island. Valka then continued, "With his icy breath he made our home, a safe haven for dragons everywhere," while signaling to the giant ice structure above them.

"So you've lived here for all these years, rescuing these dragons," asked Hiccup. Valka nodded yes at Hiccup.

Astrid then asked, "Wait, what are you rescuing these dragons from?"

Valka sighed before explaining, "I've been looking for the dragon queens who enslave their subjects and have been eliminating them. I was headed to end the queen's rule when I saw it was already in battle. I watched Hiccup and Toothless shoot a blast into its mouth before diving away. I saw that Hiccup had been knocked unconscious by the blast and was falling to the ground, so I sent a Deadly Nadder to catch him but he missed and only managed to direct him into the water where a Seashocker recovered him. I was about to leave when I saw his dragon on the ground. I decided to wait and see if you were a friend or enemy, but when they shot you down I rescued you three and brought you here,".

"Wait you said you recognized one of us, how if you haven't been at Berk for years?" Astrid asked.

Valka replied, "When Cloudjumper saw me he left a small scar on his chin, when I saw his face I knew it was him but had to be sure," Valka looked away before continuing, "The scar is no longer there, the Tide Glider's sali a removed any injuries past or current injuries,".

Hiccup then approached Valka and spoke, "Thank you for taking care of us and rescuing us both, mom,". At that Valka turned and gave his son a hug, soon both of them began to shed tears of joy. Astrid had always been able to keep her emotions in check, but by seeing them both so happy she cried as well and soon joined the hug.

Later they had settled into their own caves, Valka had her own where they would go eat. While Hiccup and Astrid took another one, in part because of their dragons who refused to let them be too far apart. Before going to sleep Astrid spoke to Hiccup, "Tell anyone what you saw today and I wll throw you off a cliff,".

"Alright, I won't tell anyone else other than everyone I know," Hiccup replied earning a punch on his arm from Astrid. "What was that for asked Hiccup?"

"That's for saying that and for almost dying," Astrid said before kissing his cheek lightly, "And that's for everything else," she said before heading to sleep.

Soon both of the teens fell asleep. The dragons then quietly moved them together and headed off to sleep on a nearby ledge.

Later that night Valka passed by to leave Astrid's axe and a few other things and found an interesting sight. Astrid was lying next to Hiccup while he had his arm around her side. Both were sleeping quite peacefully and their dragons were nearby, Toothless having his wing on Stormfly's back. Valka left the things and left to get some sleep.

/.../.../.../../.../.../.../.../

This was a long chapter, and was surprisingly easy to write near the end. Thanks for reading please forgive my mistakes, my tablet is not the best for typing up these stories. Hop you enjoyed. All the dragon species or names do exists, if you don't belive me Google it. Question PLEASE REPLY: Should the Tide Glider's saliva have side effects or not. If so what should they be. Please tell me in the reviews.

Goodbye and see you next time

alpha darkwolf


	11. Chapter 11

Hello. Thanks for all the attention and you deciding to follow my story. I got very few reviews again ?. Please review more! You guys really help me to keep writing but if you don't review I run out of ideas and motivation. So again please REVIEW THE STORY. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. READ THE ENDNOTE.

Replies to reviews:

Nelson 115: I like your idea about Hiccup and I think it might just work with the plot I'm working on.

Thanks to who reviewed but please add more into your review next time. Also thanks to you guys for reviewing and keep it up with the reviews.

Onto the story!

/ / / / / / / / / /. /. . /. . / / / / / / / / / /. . . . . . . . / / / / / / / /

On Berk the people who hadn't gone out to Helm's gate were speechless, for the first time ever all of the Berkian ships had returned in one piece. As the villagers approached they saw everyone who they had feared would not return to them. The vikings began asking questions about what happened until Stoick loss patience and exclaimed, "QUIET! There will be a meeting at Meade Hall later today where we will discuss the events,". Soon everyone was in the hall and were listening intently to those who had seen the Red Death and the dragon rider and so on. Once they finished their story there was an awkward silence.

Soon Mildew spoke up, "How dare that person side with the enemy, they should be banished from the archipelago!" Everyone for once agreed with the old man, expressing the same thought.

Stoick soon silenced everyone before speaking, "If the dragon rider ever comes to Berk we will shoot 'em out of the sky and mark them for high treason before killing them by the Blood Eagle!" Everyone yelled in agreement upon hearing this.

Later that night Stoick was in his house remembering what happened at that island. The 4 winged dragon was obviously the one that had taken his wife those many years ago but now the beast had a rider. Stoick remembered his wife's yells as she was carried off, most likely to suffer a morbid death. Stoick then remembered how the same thing had happened with his son. He had thrown in his lot with the dragons and betrayed the whole archipelago. Then he had convinced Astrid, Astrid one of the best fighters on Berk to side with him and those beasts! Upon him finding out she had also sided with Hiccup, Stoick was determined to use the Blood Eagle but stopped after Gobber showed him a few things in Hiccup's work area. There was a note that said:

... Dear Gobber and Stoick...

...By now I'm sure you've heard about my recent actions. I know that you will banish me but I will impose on myself that decision. I will no longer be part of the Hooligan tribe and officially renounce to my birth right. All I ask is that you not hunt me down, you will be unsuccessful despite your best efforts. Also that you give the following note to Astrid and do not punish her with the Blood Eagle, she was completely unaware of this. Please allow her to live. Also give her the box along with the note that is in my room under my desk. Thank you...

... Sincerely. ..

...Hiccup...

Stoick had not given Astrid the box or note before calling the meeting. He had not gone looking for it but had oredered the Hofferson's to the Hall for a meeting. Once the verdict was decided he left and went to find what Hiccup wanted to be given to Astrid. Stoick didn't plan on giving it to her especially after his son's actions. He carefully found the box and opened it surprised that there was simply a note in the box. On one side there was a sort of drawing but it was incomplete and the note said,

... To Stoick...

...If you are reading this it is because I know you well enough that you wouldn't give this to Astrid so I did it myself. Anyways this is simply to say goodbye and to beg that you don't hurt Astrid or come looking for me. Also everything written in the last letter was true I withdraw (wrong word I know but couldn't find right one) from the Hooligan Tribe and renounce to my right as heir. Goodbye Stoick.

...Sincerely...

...Hiccup...

Stoick just stood there finally realizing the magnitude of these words. Berk no longer had an heir, well at least an obvious heir. Stoick had planned that if Hiccup was unable to be chief he would implement a marriage contract with someone who could. Stoick hoped to never resort to that but no he had a different problem. He would have to train Snotlout since he and Snotlout's father were brothers. That wouldn't be easy. Stoick just sighed before heading downstairs and burning the box and note not caring for the picture on the other side.

Soon after Astrid left he went to the Hofferson home to speak to the parents. When he arrived he knocked calmly on their door but was surprised when the door opened from his knock. He quickly grabbed his hammer and walked in. The place was in a huge disarray, things thrown all over the room, with the chests empty of their contents. As Stoick ventured on he found a note near the door into what was Astrid's room. He picked it up but found that it was too smudged to tell what it said and there seemed to be a few random lines on the back. It seemed like no one had been around for a while. Stoick thought they probably headed off for a walk and would be back later so he left to perform his job.

Later in the day Stoick approached a small group of people and asked, "Have any of you seen the Hofferson's?" All that stoick were quick replies from people saying that they hadn't seen them all day.

Just as Stoick was leaving, Ruffnut ran over to him and said, "Chief this was behind their door,". Stoick carefully took the note and read it.

...To Stoick...

...Since our daughter has sided with the dragons and betrayed the tribe we were left in extreme dishonor especially since the incident that involved Finn with the Flightmare, we have decided to leave the island. We hope that you understand that in our circumstances, that we wouldn't be able to make a living so we are going elsewhere to try to start over. Thank you for everything.

...Sincerely...

...The Hofferson family...

Stoick then announced their departure before going to his home to get some rest. The day had been full of developments and he was exhausted.

/.../.../

Short chapter, I know but I had to tell you this ASAP. I will be going on a vacation to visit some friends so I may not be able to update until January 3rd ish. Goodbye for now. PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL BE WRITING DURING MY FREE TIME. Also quick question, what is the drawing that was on Hiccup's note to Stoick and Astrid? Can you guess. Tell me your guess. If less than 5 people answer I won't tell you for a long time, and yes it's important.

Next chapter: Will the Tide Glider's saliva have side effects or not. If it does what will they be.

...Until next time alpha darkwolf out! ...


End file.
